More Than You Realize
by Todokanunegai
Summary: His world has turned upside down. The one he loves, loves another. The one he hates is comforting him...Why? Angst, minor OOCness YBxYY, SxR, YxJ Completed
1. Cry

This was written at 2:30 in the morning.  One-shot.  Kinda cliché, some OOCness but whatever.  Hope you like.

Disclaimer  - Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  Only this story

Warning – Yaoi/Shounen-ai/MalexMale/Slash/etc… Coupling: Yami Bakura/Yami…Seto/Ryou. 

More Than You Realize: Cry

Yami Bakura sat in the tree and watched as the snow fell around him.  Normally he'd be inside, grumbling about the cold, but today wasn't a normal day.

It wasn't a holiday, but it was an anniversary.  He smiled, something he didn't do often.  It was six years ago this day that he met his aibou.  His hikari.  His light.  

His smile faltered.

It was also _their_ anniversary.

Six months ago they started dating.

He glanced at the window and saw them sitting on the sofa, cuddling and just enjoying each other's company.

He watched as the taller boy leaned down and gently kissed the small one.  Yami Bakura could see it in their eyes.  They loved each other.  

He turned away, tears threatening to fall.

His light was gone.  The one thing he loved the most wasn't his.  Ryou was not his.

He was Seto Kaiba's.  The hikari had opened the cold CEO's heart with his innocence, forgiving nature and love.  

Yami Bakura laughed bitterly.  Ryou had that effect on people.  He should know.  He was one of the people that Ryou did that to.  Ryou opened up his shielded heart, seeing the good in him when no one else had.  He had thought he was safe when he fell for Ryou because Ryou seem to return his feelings.

But the look of love in Ryou's eyes had not been for him.  That he found out too late.  Too late to save his heart.  

When Ryou told him that he loved Seto Kaiba, his world collapsed around him, but for his hikari's sake, he smiled and forced himself to congratulate them.  Behind the smile, he was a wreck.

He was alone.  No one loved him.  No one cared for him and as much as he hated to admit, he wanted someone to love him.

"What are you doing up there in this weather?"

A voice shook him out of his reverie.  Yami Bakura nearly fell off the branch, but held on.

His eyes narrowed, "What are _you_ doing _here_, _Pharaoh_?"

"I was taking a walk," The crimson-eyed teen stated, "Now why are you out here and not in the house?"

"None of your business!" Yami Bakura snapped.

Yami was silent.  Yami Bakura looked down, but did not see the Pharaoh there.  

"Does it have anything to do with Ryou and Seto?"

Yami Bakura was a little startled when he saw the Pharaoh sitting on the branch near his.

"What does it matter?" His voice came out more bitter than he wanted.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Can't you shut up?!"

"I'm sorry."

Yami Bakura blinked.  Did the Pharaoh just apologize?

"Yes…I do love him." Yami Bakura sighed.

"I can relate to how you feel."

"How?  How can you possibly know the extent of the pain that I feel?!"  Hurt and anger overwhelmed him.

Yami gave him a wry smile, "I probably know more than you realize…"

"I loved him, damn it!  I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone in my life!  I thought he might have loved me.  He looked in love and stupid me thought he was in love with me, but no, he was in love with him!  With Seto Kaiba!  Ryou's happy with him.  Now he has someone!  And I'm left with no one!  I want to love and be loved in returned, but no one cares.  The only one I've ever cared for and opened up to, doesn't love me, hell, he doesn't even realize I love him.  It hurts.  It hurts so badly.  Do you know how it feels when the one you love doesn't love you as more than a brother?" Yami Bakura didn't know why he was telling Yami all this, but he couldn't stop.  He didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that slipped down his face, "Go ahead Pharaoh, laugh!  Tell me what a fool I am!  Go on!  Laugh at my pain!"

But Yami didn't do that.  Instead he climbed over, and to Yami Bakura's surprised, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"It'll be alright.  Just cry…just let it all out."

So he did, he cried. 

They sat in the tree in the lightly falling snow.  The tri-colored hair former Pharaoh with his arms wrapped around the albino haired former Tomb Robber who was crying into his shoulder.  They were a strange looking pair, but they looked perfect together, made for each other.

Yami Bakura didn't notice the tears in the Pharaoh's eyes, the longing and the heartbroken pain in the crimson eyes.  Yami Bakura did not notice Yami shaking as he held him, too absorbed in his own pain.  

A single teardrop slipped, unnoticed by the white haired boy, hitting the ground. 'Somebody does care.  I care.  I care so much.  If you would only care about me…' 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End.

This is probably gonna be one-shot.  Might make it into a fic if I get reviews to do so.  

Ja.  Review please.

© Todokanunegai 1-7-03


	2. Thoughts

I'm so glad ppl liked this. I didn't think they would, but it brightened up my horrible day.

By the request of my reviewers, I've decided to continue this and make it an actual fic instead of one-shot.I don't know how it'll turn out but my inspiration well is a bit dried from the drought caused by the annoying writer's block. - 

Note on possible misunderstanding: The last thought in italic in the first chappie is Yami's thought…on Yami Bakura…ehehe…sorry about the confusion.

So…there'll be some OOCness…^ ^; …it helps make it easier to write. 

Yami Yuugi =Yami, Yami Bakura = Bakura and everyone else is everyone else. Couplings: Yami/Bakura, Seto/Ryou (implication)

Disclaimer: I did this already!Not doing it again!

Warning: YAOI!SHOUNEN-AI…blah blah blah…etcetera, etcetera.

More Than You Realized: Thoughts

Yami lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

It was late, maybe midnight; everyone in the house was asleep and the lights were out.The only illuminations were the stars and the full moon shining in through the window.

Yami didn't care about the time.It was usual for him to be up this late and as usual his thoughts were on a certain white haired boy.

_'What are you doing right now?Sleeping most likely.Who are you dreaming of?'_

_ _

Across town, the aforementioned white haired boy was far from sleep.He had been up all night, confused thoughts clouding his mind.

Every time he closed his eyes, he would see Ryou together with Seto.Bakura groaned to himself, staring at the wall.He wanted to erase the images from his mind, but they always came back.

Bakura hugged himself, biting his lips to keep from crying.Tonight he was home alone; Ryou was over at Seto's. 

So he sat on Ryou's bed, clutching Ryou's pillow to him, taking in his lingering scent, trying to gain some comfort from it.

Closing his eyes, he was bombarded yet again with images, this time not of Ryou and Seto, but of a former Pharaoh.Trying to shake the images from his head, he opened his eyes.

_'Why am I thinking of him?'_

But he knew why, not entirely, but he had a pretty good idea.They were civil to each other now, having a mutual understanding between them.They could be called friends, in some sense of the word.

~Flashback~

About an hour passed, before Bakura's tears started to subside.Yami still held him in a tight embrace.

As much as he hated to admit, being in the Pharaoh's arms was warm and comforting.

He reluctantly pulled away and looked at Yami.Bakura blinked for a minute. _'Has he been crying?'_Yami's faced was tear stained but he was smiling.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Bakura was embarrassed.He had just cried in front of Yami.The very same person he didn't even speak to except to insult, only the day before.He was shocked Yami wasn't laughing in his face yet.

"That's good."Yami jumped down from the tree, "Well, I have to go. Yuugi will be getting worried.

Bakura nodded before something came to him, "Pharaoh, if you tell about this to anyone, I swear to Ra, I'll…"

Yami interrupted him, "I won't say anything.This is between us only.Don't worry."

"Thank you." Bakura mumbled.

Yami gave him a soft smiled, before turning and walking away.

"Why were you crying?" Bakura blurted out, unable to stop himself.

Yami stopped, but didn't turn around, "Unrequited feelings."With that, he walked away.

Bakura watched his fading figure with confusion.

'What does he mean?Why was he…dare I say…comforting me?What changed about you, Yami?What changed?'

~End Flashback~

Bakura sighed.It had been two month since the incident, he still couldn't figure out why Yami had been so nice to him, why Yami hadn't broken his promise yet.

'What happened to you, Pharaoh?What happened to you?What are you thinking?Why are you doing this?'

Many questions floated around his head, lulling him to sleep.Yami's familiar face flashed through his head before he lost consciousness.His final thought was about Yami. 'Why?'

Yami turned over and laid on his stomach, burying his head into his pillow.'Will you ever care the way I do?Will you ever love me?All I want is for you to care, for you to return my feelings.Will you?Will you ever?'

Yami slowly slipped into unconsciousness, the white haired Yami still invading his thoughts.'Will you care?'

In his sleep, a tear slipped down his cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End…

It's 12:03 midnight on 1/9/03 and I'm done with this chapter.Heh.This chapter wasn't that painful to read was it?Poor Yami…poor Bakura…so many questions, so little answers…

Well, if you want me to continue, REVIEW…lol…if you don't want me to, review and tell me not to continue this.My inspiration is coming back and my writer's block is decreasing so that's good.

Who should Yuugi be paired with?I'm gonna have some mention of him in the story and it seems kinda mean to have him be lonely. ^^;;

Well, review and tell me what you think. Remember…praise and constructive criticism welcomed…flames will cause harm to these two character's possible future relationship together.^_^ 

© Todokanunegai 1-9-03


	3. Confession

Well, here's the third chapter that people wanted. Thx to everyone who reviewed.

KaTyA – Yeah, I was thinking about putting Yuugi with someone but I'm not sure who…any suggestions?I'm not gonna put Yuugi with Anzu/Téa…I'd get killed for that…

Yami Yuugi =Yami, Yami Bakura = Bakura and everyone else is everyone else. Couplings: Yami/Bakura, Seto/Ryou (implication)

Disclaimer: No!I already said I would not do it again, go look at the first chapter for this. 

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai

More Than You Realize: Confession

Bakura was once again found sitting in the tree outside the home he shared with Ryou.But this time, the trees were covered with blooming white blossoms and the weather was warm and sunny.

Ryou was at school with everyone else, so he was left alone at home.

For some reason, Bakura felt more comfort outside in the tree than inside alone.

His thoughts were on the past few months.So much have changed.For one, him and Yami were actually being friends or close enough to it.

At times, he saw Yami looking at him with a bizarre expression in his crimson eyes.Hard as he tried, he could not place what the emotion was, so he let it go.

Yami wandered the streets, bored out of his skull.As he passed Ryou's house, he looked up at the tree that blossomed in the front yard.He almost missed the figure sitting on a branch, slightly camouflaged by the tree.

Hesitantly, Yami walked over to the tree and looked up.Bakura was deep in thoughts and didn't notice his presence.

Yami cleared his throat, trying to catch Bakura's attention, but Bakura still did not notice him.

Irritated, Yami yelled up, "Hey, Tomb Robber!Where's you're head today?"

Bakura nearly jumped in surprised.He looked down to see Yami standing staring up at him with an irritated look.

"Took you long enough to notice me here.What if it had been someone trying to kill you?" Yami said reproachfully.

"Well, excuse me, almighty Pharaoh for not noticing your presence.Why would you care if someone killed me?"

Yami didn't answer, avoiding his gaze as he climbed up onto the branch adjacent Bakura's.

They sat in silence for a minute.Bakura finally spoke up. "Pharaoh?"

"What?"

"Why were you comforting me…that time?" Bakura asked what he had been wondering for months.

"Why do you ask?" Yami countered with another question.

"Because it's not like you.You'd usually laugh at me and chide me.What happened to you?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean 'it's nothing'?It was a 180° change out of nowhere!I demand to know, you owe me a lot of answers, Pharaoh!"

Yami was quiet, unsure of what to say.

Bakura sat watching him, irritated, "Well?"

Yami ignored him. _'What am I suppose to tell him?That I love him?What'll he say?What'll he do?'_

Yami looked up, meeting Bakura's intense gaze.

"It's because…I…I care…"

"You care?What do you mean by that?You're being vague, fern head.I don't have all day."

"I…"

"You what?I'm shocked.The great King of Games, former Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt is speechless, unable to string a sentence together?What's wrong?Are you scared of something?" Bakura pushed.

Yami couldn't look at him. _'You have no idea how right you are.I've never been more terrified in my life.'_

"Are you here?What's wrong with you?Hello? Is your brain in there?" Bakura was annoyed, frustrated by Yami's silence.

He reached over to shake Yami out of his trance.

Yami jumped as Bakura touched him.It felt like a bolt of electricity flowed through them.

Yami finally looked over at Bakura. _'I have to tell him…this may be my only chance to tell him…'_

"Tomb Robber?"

"What?You finally decide to speak again?"

Yami ignored that, "I have to tell you something…Please don't be mad at me." 

He begged, crimson eyes meeting inquisitive brown ones.

"Just tell me already.I'm not going to be mad…" Bakura's curiosity was heightened._ 'What could be making Yami so nervous?' _

"Ok…" Yami was nervous, but he never broken his gaze with Bakura. _'Well....here goes nothing…'_

"Bakura…I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End…of the chapter…

Ehehe…a cliffy… I don't like reading those much…but I enjoy writing them…I'm sooo evil…Well…it's 12:53 AM on January 10th and I'm gonna go to bed.

Review…tell me what you think!And the next chapter will be up soon depending on how many reviews I get.Ja! ^^

© Todokanunegai 1-10-03


	4. Lie

So I'm back.Didn't you just hate me for that cliffhanger?Ehehe…I'm afraid of what you'll do to me later…Uh-hum…I may have just said too much.

ANYWAY... on with the story.Ehehe….::innocent grin:: yes…?

Yami Yuugi =Yami, Yami Bakura = Bakura and everyone else is everyone else. Couplings: Yami/Bakura, Seto/Ryou, Yuugi/Jounouchi (Jou)

Disclaimer: - -; go look at the first chapter!

Warning: Yaoi/ Shounen-ai…

More Than You Realize: Lie

"Bakura…I love you."

Bakura looked at Yami in shock then laughed uneasily, "You're joking, right?"

Yami shook his head.

"You _have_ to be kidding.Don't joke about something like that, Pharaoh!"

"I'm not joking." Yami's voice was soft and tense.

Bakura fixed an intense look at Yami, "Tell me…I don't care if you have to lie…that you were joking."

Yami looked down, unable to meet Bakura's gaze. 

_'He wants me to lie…he wants me to lie…'_ Yami felt tears well up in his eyes. _'Can I?I have to…he doesn't love me back…that's why he wants me to lie.If he wants me to…then so be it.'_

Forcing back the tears that threaten to overwhelm him, Yami looked Bakura in the eye and with a forced laugh, lied, "I was just kidding."

_'That's a lie and you know it!' _Bakura ignored the little voice in his head and nodded with a half smile, "That was what I thought." 

"I have to go." Yami said, jumping off the tree, his voice wavering.

"Wait…" Bakura started, but Yami had already run off.

"He doesn't love me, he was only joking about that." Bakura tried to convince himself.

_'Who are you kidding?You know that he wasn't joking when he said that!'_

"He was joking…he wouldn't lie about something like that."

_'Yes he would…remember smart one…you **told** him to lie?!'_

"He can't possibly be serious."

_'Believe me he was.His expression gave it all away.You're a fool Bakura.'_

"I don't love him, so it doesn't matter."

_'Sometimes it's better to let go of what once was your, but isn't anymore and hold on to what is within your reach now.'_

"What do you mean?"

The voice was silent.In frustration, Bakura banged his head on the tree trunk.

Yami ran away from the house as fast as possible.

He ran until he reached the Game Shop, exhausted and crying.Tears flowed down his cheek uncontrollably.He didn't even bother to stop them, not caring that Yuugi might see.Yami didn't really care about anything anymore.

When he walked in, he saw Yuugi and Jounouchi steal a quick kiss.

Normally he'd smiled at the sight, but now, it just remind him of his pain even more.

Jounouchi leaned down and gave Yuugi a quick peck on the lips.

The bell to the shop rang and Yuugi jumped, blushing slightly."Welcome to the Game Shop, how may I…"

"Yami?!" 

Yuugi looked at the normally composed Game King, who now looked like a wreck.

His tri-colored hair was messed up, his cheeks were pale, stained with tears, his eyes were puffy from crying and he was panting softly from his run.

"What's wrong, Yami?"

"Nothing" Yami mumbled softly before walking up to his room without another word.

"Jou, I'm worried, I've never seem Yami look like this!" Yuugi turned around.

"I think he needs some time alone." Jou said enveloping Yuugi in a hug.

"But…I'm so worried."

"Yes, I know you are, but he looks like he's been through a lot.You know him, Yuugi, he'll open up eventually." Jou said.

"I guess…you're right.I just hope he'll be fine.What happened for him to be in such a state?"

"Only time will tell."

_'Yami…what's wrong?'_

_ _

Yami collapsed in a heap on his bed.

"Ra, I knew he didn't love me back, so why is it so painful?Damn it!This isn't supposed to hurt!"

_'But it does.That's love for you.'_

"I shouldn't have told him, then it wouldn't hurt so bad knowing he doesn't love me back.He wanted me to lie, damn it!He told me to lie."

'Love is about taking risks and as with risks, you wins some and you lose some.Would you have rather never told him and suffer the agony of not knowing if he felt the same?Isn't better now?You can finally move on.'

"It would have been better if I never told, it didn't hurt as bad not knowing.Move on?I don't know if I can…"

Tears fell freely, staining the material of his blanket.

"Why couldn't you love me back, Bakura?"

'He still loves Ryou.He hasn't let go yet.Just try to forget him and move on with you're life.There are other fish in the sea.'

"But they'll never be him.I don't care about anyone else I just want him.I shouldn't be jealous and resentful of Ryou but I am, I can't help it.It's a bitter irony isn't it?Bakura loves Ryou, but Ryou doesn't love him.I love Bakura, but he doesn't love me back.Guess he's inflicting what's been inflicted on him."

'Life is a bitter irony.Love is the dream, heartbreak is the harsh reality.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter.

Eck! ::ducks from objects being thrown::I promise, they'll get together in the end. ::continues ducking objects::It wasn't that bad a chapter was it? 

::Bakura and Yami glare at Todo::

Don't kill me! Or they'll never get together…

Kaosu: You have a death wish in writing this chapter. ::shakes head::

^ ^;;So far I've be been good about getting one out every day or every other day…I'll try to keep it that way.

Well, review please and be nice.Constructive criticism only.Flames will help me push Yami and Bakura further apart. ^^

© Todokanunegai 1-11-03


	5. Overheard

That last chapter wasn't the best…I'm sorry.

Thx for the reviews anyway.This chapter was written on a sugar high…so it's kind of weird…writing angst on a sugar high ^^;;

Yami Yuugi =Yami, Yami Bakura = Bakura and everyone else is everyone else. Couplings: Yami/Bakura, Seto/Ryou, Yuugi/Jounouchi (Jou)

Disclaimer: - -; go look at the first chapter!

Warning: Yaoi/ Shounen-ai…A lil OOcness from Yuugi…ehehe…

More Than You Realize:Overheard

Yuugi was nearly seeing red._'Bakura is in **so** much trouble!'_

He strolled up to the white two-story house and knocked.The near twin of said Tomb Robber answered the door.

"Hey Yuugi, what's up?"

"Where is Bakura?" 

Ryou looked at Yuugi in surprise, "What happened Yuugi?You look practically murderous…"

"I want to talk to Bakura."

"Yuugi…whatever it is that my Yami did, it's gotten you pretty riled up.Maybe you shouldn't talk to him directly.Come in.Tell me what happened."

Yuugi nodded, walking in to the house. 

Ryou led Yuugi to the simply, but comfortably furnished living room.

"Tea?"

"No, it's ok." Yuugi said.

"Well, then, what happened, Yuugi?" Ryou asked sitting across from Yuugi. 

Yuugi sighed, and then recounted the events leading up to the present moment to Ryou.

~Flashback~

Yuugi walked in Yami's room, to make sure he was ok.

The sight that greeted him wasn't one he was use to.

Yami had his arms wrapped around his knees, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

Tears slipped one by one, rhythmically down his cheeks from his closed eyes.Yami barely acknowledged Yuugi coming into the room.

Yuugi walked over to Yami and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Yami, what's wrong?"

Yuugi gasped softly as the former Pharaoh looked up at him, his crimson eyes dull, lifeless.

"It doesn't matter…" His voice was hoarse, barely a whisper.

Yuugi was growing irritated, but he remained patient.

"Yami, it does matter!Whatever it is that happened, it does matter because it's gotten you into this state.Now tell me, what exactly happened on your walk?"

Yami didn't answer him.

"Damn it Yami!What happened?!Stop keeping it in!I'm worried to death and you're acting like a young child or something!" Yuugi yelled, his frustration getting to him, but it vanished instantly as Yami broke into a fresh bout of tears.

"What happened to you?" Yuugi's voice was soft laced with worry.

"B…Bakura…"

"What did he do?" Yuugi was immediately suspicious.

"I…told…him…how I felt…"

Yuugi blinked, he knew that Yami was in love with Bakura, but he never thought that Yami would actually work up the nerve to tell him.He kept quiet as Yami continued.

"He…thought it was a joke.Then he told me to tell him…even if I had to lie…that it was a joke…" Yami choked out.

"So you lied…?" Yuugi asked.

Yami nodded, "He didn't love me back…so what was the use of making him believe it wasn't a joke.Ra, it hurts so badly, Yuugi."

Yami buried his face in Yuugi's shirt, crying, "I never knew it'd hurt this bad, Yuugi.Why does it have to be this painful?!"

"Shh…Yami, it'll be ok…" Yuugi ran his hand through Yami's hair, trying to comfort him.

Yami jerked away violently, "No it won't!He still loves Ryou.It's not fair!I love him so much, but he's still chasing after something that's out of his reach."

"Yami…you'll forget around him…"

"I can't forget, Yuugi, I can't." Yami looked weak, afraid and broken, not even a shadow of his normal confident self was left, "Please just leave me alone, please!"

"But…" Yuugi wanted to say something, but changed his mind.He closed the door behind him softly as he walked out of the room.

Yuugi was angry with Bakura for his stupidity and blindness._'We are going to have a **long** talk, Bakura.A really long one.'_

He grabbed his jacket and dashed out of the house, ready to give Bakura a piece of his mind.

~End Flashback~

Ryou looked at Yuugi in shock, "…I had no idea Bakura was in love with me…"

"Well, he is." Yuugi said flatly.He was somewhat angry with Ryou for being so clueless.

"I'm so sorry, Yuugi.This is my fault.I'll talk to Bakura."

Yuugi was skeptical, "I don't think that'll do much even if he listens."

Ryou smiled, "It'll do more than you think.He'll listen.Bakura needs some sense knocked into him."

"I…" Yuugi was about to protest, but decided not to, "Thank you, Ryou.You don't know how much this means to me.I can't stand to see Yami hurt."

"Yami's my friend too and I don't want to see him sad.It is only right that I fix this, Yuugi.I'm partially responsible for this.They are meant for each other.It's just that my thick-headed Yami doesn't realize it." Ryou said slightly exasperated.

Yuugi smiled at this, "Well, I should go."

Ryou nodded, showing Yuugi to the door.

"Thank you again Ryou and good luck." Yuugi said before he walked away.

Ryou closed the door, "Now where is Bakura?"

"I'm here." A voice came from the staircase.

Ryou was surprised when he saw Bakura sitting on the staircase.

"Did you hear the entire thing?" Ryou asked.

Bakura nodded. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End….^^;; Sorry…this chapter isn't that good either…

Kaosu:What chapter are you actually going to get them together?

Todo: ::whispers in Kaosu's ears::

Kaosu: oO Are you serious?They'll **kill** you!

Todo: I know….ehehe…

Kaosu: - -;;

Well, review and the next chapter will be up soon.Ja!

© Todokanunegai 1-12-03 


	6. Acceptance

Wow…the sixth chapter…^___^…the last chapter was interesting wasn't it?I left you guys in a cliffhanger…the funny thing was I didn't really plan to, it just kind of happened. 

Yami Yuugi =Yami, Yami Bakura = Bakura and everyone else is everyone else. 

Couplings: Yami/Bakura, Seto/Ryou, Yuugi/Jou

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…there I did it…only cuz this is the sixth chappie ^^

Warning: Yaoi/ Shounen-ai

More Than You Realize: Acceptance

The two sat in silence, one waiting patiently as the other thought over the events of the past few hours.

After a few tension filled minutes, the taller one stopped staring at the floor and looked up at his companion.

"What are you planning to do?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "I don't know, Ryou.I really don't know…" 

"Look, Bakura…you know I don't love you as more than a brother…right?"

"Hai." A soft mumble was his only reply.

"You'll always be my Yami no matter what and I'll always be your Hikari.I'll always be there for you when you need me.But I can't return your feelings because I'm in love with Seto.You have to let go, Bakura." Ryou sighed, " Yami's a great person, just because he's not me, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a chance."

Bakura nodded, unable to meet his Hikari's gaze.

"Do you love him?" 

The question hung in the air like moisture suspending in the atmosphere on a humid day before it rained.

Finally Bakura spoke up. "I don't want to…"

Ryou smiled at this, "So you do love him…and what you're telling me is that you're afraid to…?"

"I don't know Ryou.I've enjoyed being around him.It's given me a strange sense of security, but I don't know if a relationship between me and him will last."

"Listen, Bakura, a relationship will last only as long as you're willing to put your heart into it.Yami loves you more than anything and all he wants is you to love him back. He's willing to make it work, if you just give it a chance to start."

"I'm afraid of being hurt.I can't deal with heartache again."

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain, Bakura.Even though we are two halves of a whole, we aren't meant to be together, but you and Yami _are_."

"You sound so sure of yourself, Ryou." Bakura gave him a dry half smile. 

"That's because I am." Ryou was getting annoyed, "So let me ask you again and answer honestly…do you love Yami?"

Bakura gave a small nod, a light blush creeping into his pale cheeks.

Ryou smiled brightly, "That's great, I'm so glad.I know you'll make each other so happy."

"Ryou?" There was uncertainty in Bakura's voice.

"Yes?"

"What if he doesn't care anymore…what if he's given up?" Bakura looked worried, something rare for him.

Ryou frowned slightly, but looked at Bakura intensely, "That is for you to deal with.You're going to be the one getting Yami back to his normal self, understood?Cuz if you don't…well…I don't think you want to think about it…you don't even want to think about what Yuugi will do to you…not to mention what I'll do." 

Bakura blinked, "Did you just threaten me?"

"Yes, now get off your butt and go to Yami.If you don't work things out soon, you might as well leave town cause Yuugi won't let you live…" Ryou smirked.

"But…"

Ryou sighed and dragged Bakura to the door."Go Bakura!Good luck!" He pushed Bakura out the door and smiled in self-satisfaction.

When Bakura walked into the Game Shop, nothing in his confident demeanor gave away his nervousness.

"Bakura…what are you doing here?" Yuugi asked glaring at him. 

Bakura was slightly taken aback, it wasn't like Yuugi to give people evil look."I came to talk to Yami." His voice was cool and composed.

"Oh?What do _you_ have to talk to Yami about?You've hurt him enough, you don't need to hurt him more." Yuugi's voice was filled with anger.

"I'm not here to cause him more pain, I want to talk to him.Look, Yuugi, I really need to talk to him.It's important." Bakura nearly begged.

Violet orbs scrutinized him with much suspicion. "Fine.Up the stairs, turn to your right.The door at the end of the hall."

Bakura walked to the door that led to the house upstairs.He turned to Yuugi, "Thank you," Then he was gone, disappearing through the door.

"Bakura…you better get everything back to normal again and make my Yami happy…I'm counting on you, don't let me down."

Bakura knocked on the door gently.There was no answer. 

He rapped louder on it.Still there was no answer. 

He knew this was Yami's room as the simple nameplate on the door clearly stated.

With a sigh, he twisted the knob slowly and walked into the dark, unlit room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end…of this chapter…

Now **_this_** cliffhanger was intentional…muhahaha…^ ^

This chapter was so cliché and contained some OOCness.This was a sucky chapter wasn't it?Gomen! 

Next chapter will be much better.It is 12:43AM on 1/14/03, one day later than I wanted to finish and post the next chapter, but hw has been weighing me down.I have to take the English Language Arts Test today (the 14th) and tomorrow (the 15th) and should be sleeping, but I wanted to finish since you guys reviewed and asked me to write more…Well, now I'll be off to get 6 hours of sleep and then take a test.Ja!

Review plz.

© Todokanunegai 1-14-03


	7. Pain

YAY!!!!!!! ^________^ I've gotten 35 reviews for this fic!!!!I'm sooooo happy!!!! ^_________^::huggles everyone::This is the most reviews I've ever gotten!

Hehehe…I'm not evil…I just enjoy suspense…leaving other ppl in suspense that is…MUHAHAHAHA…

Kaosu: Uh-hum!

Todo: ::is annoyed::…what do you want?

Kaosu:You have a chapter to finish…- -;

Todo: Oh…right…^^;; ehehe…this might be the last chapter…I'm not sure though, depends on if I want to leave you guys at another cliffhanger…muahahahaha

Disclaimer: Go see chapter 1 or chapter 6….

Warning: Shounen-ai, Yaoi and so on… 

More Than You Realize: Pain

Bakura stepped into the dark room.The curtains were drawn securely and not even a sliver of light entered the room.

Bakura closed the door behind him and allowed his eyes to get use to the dark room.When his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he looked for a light switch.

After some searching he found the switch and turned it on.This action earned a muffled protest, causing Bakura's attention to shift to the bed.

"Yuugi…please…just leave me alone." The voice was exhausted, crestfallen and pleading.

Bakura looked at the figure that sat on the bed.Yami's had his arms wrapped around his knees, clutching them tightly to his chest.His head was buried in his arms, his spiky hair all over the place.

Bakura remained silent, just staring at the boy on the bed, his heart contracting in his chest.

"Just leave me be, Yu-" Yami looked up, his sentence cut short as he saw Bakura standing near the door.

His lifeless red eyes grew wide, something beginning to spark in them again.

They stood staring at each other, chocolate brown staring uncertainly at blank rubies.

"What are you doing here?" Yami's voice held an uncharacteristic bitterness, "Come here to rub it in my face?"

Bakura shook his head, "No…I came here to talk."

"About what?"

"What happened earlier today at the tree…"

"There's nothing to talk about, Tomb Robber.Nothing happened that mattered." 

"You know something happened, we both know. So why are you avoiding it?" Bakura's voice was soft, patient.

"I'm not avoiding anything." The spark in Yami's eyes flared menacingly.

"Yami…this is hard for me.Look…I'm sorry about-"

"I don't want your pity, Tomb Robber."His eyes were alive again, burning with an angry fire, "And I don't need it."

"I'm not here to offer you my pity.I'm here to apologize and tried to reconcile this." Bakura was frustrated.

"There is nothing to reconcile.I don't want your apology.I just want you to leave me alone." Yami said coldly.

"No." Bakura's voice was firm.He walked over to the door and locked it. "Neither of us is going anywhere until we've talked."

"Bakura…don't push me." Yami's voice was low, dangerous.

"Stop acting like a brat!Do you know how many damn people are worried about you?!" Bakura snapped back at him, "And you sit here, unwilling to talk!Who do you think you are?You are no longer a Pharaoh, Yami!Get it through your head.You can stand to be rejected once in your high and mighty life, it might actually bring you down a few well-needed notches!You're not a child!This won't kill you.You'll get over it!Stop acting so selfish!Do you even care that Yuugi's worried about you?Or are you too busy wallowing in your own misery to care about how this is effecting him.You're life does not end, Yami, just because I rejected…"

"Are you done yet?" Yami asked emotionlessly, the fire in his eyes was gone.

The softly voiced question went unnoticed by Bakura, "…you.Just because I don't love you, doesn't mean you have to destroy yourself over it.Are you going to act like this every time someone rejects you?You can't go through you're life acting like this after every heartbreak or rejection.Life is unfair, Yami.Deal with it.You don't always get the thing or the person you want, but that doesn't mean…"

"Get out." Yami's voice shook slightly, from anger and from trying to hold back tears.

This stopped Bakura's rant.Bakura paled as he realized what he had been saying, "Ra…Yami…I-"

"Get out." Yami repeated, his hand shaking as he pointed a finger at the door.

"But…"

"Out!" Yami yelled.

Bakura stared down guiltily at his feet then looked up at Yami.

Yami's eyes were filled with unshed tears, reflecting the immeasurable amount of pain he felt.Yami was hurt.Badly hurt.

His finger was still pointed at the door.

Without a word or argument, Bakura walked over to door and unlocked it.He stopped as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry Yami.I'm really sorry." He choked out in a whisper before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Yami slumped against the headboard, his pent up tears cascading down his face. _'I loved you so much…I still do…'_

"Ra…why?Why?"

Bakura walked down the stairs and out of the Game Shop, ignoring Yuugi's questioning stare. 

He kept walking until he ended up at the tree again.The same tree where Yami had comforted him, where Yami had confessed to him, where he had rejected Yami and where he was now.

Bakura collapsed against the tree.He closed his eyes, trying to block out all the memories that threaten to engulf him.

He refused to acknowledge the tears he was shedding until he tasted their saltiness on his lips.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the blue sky, "Why is this happening to me?Why?" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chappie!

Todo: ::blinks:: what did I just write?It's such a sudden change of directions…some more OOCness and stupid actions by Bakura…oO…so now it looks like there will be a few more chapters…

Kaosu: - -;; ::shakes her head:: You're hopeless…

Todo: ^^;; Don't kill me for this…Tune in for more.

Review!!! 

© Todokanunegai 1-14-03 


	8. Resolution

Todo:::nibbling on Pocky sticks::Yummy…::looks up:: eh?Oh…um…hi…ehehe…well…here's the next chapter!Bye! ::runs off::

Kaosu:::shakes head:: She just had had to write that last chapter didn't she?Now the readers are after her blood and her to get the next chapter out…looks like this story will be longer than the seven chapters that she originally planned.Hopefully…she won't pull another big twist or she won't live long enough to finish the story.Any who…thank you for the reviews and here's the chapter…there's a bit offOOCness as usual…beware…she might have added a minor twist out of pure evilness and death wish - -;;; 

Tsuki: Todo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she _does_ own this fic.

Warning: Shounen-ai and Yaoi

More Than You Realize: Resolution

The next month went by excruciatingly slow.The two Egyptian spirits avoided each other as much as they could.

Bakura had become quieter, speaking less and commenting less on the stupidity of things in the modern world.

Yami had changed, but his change was drastic and more evident than Bakura's.He no longer joined in conversations or hung around 'the gang' a lot.He was often off by himself somewhere.Yami had lost interest in things he once loved to do, Duel Monsters included.He was more withdrawn.Yami's normally caring nature had given away to cold indifference.

These changes were not good for their hikaris.Yami and Bakura had refused to tell Yuugi and Ryou about anything that had happened that night three weeks ago.This did not bode well for Jou and Seto for when Yuugi and Ryou were worried, they were forced to be too.

"Yuugi, they can deal with this themselves.They're capable people." Jou sighed watching Yuugi pace around Ryou's living room.

"I hate to say this, but Jounouchi's right, Ryou, Yami and Bakura can deal with this situation themselves." Seto said as he sat next to Jou, watching Ryou pace around the room with Yuugi.

The two hikaris each shot their lover a glare.

Jou and Seto gulped simultaneously.

"You guys don't get it!These two are so stubborn!They'll never get anything done by themselves.Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yuugi groaned in frustration.

"Yuugi's right.My Yami's stubborn and tends to do stupid things.I don't know what happened three weeks ago, but whatever it was, I have the feeling that Bakura did or said something extremely dumb." Ryou said calmly.

"Well, what can we do about it?The two of them don't want to talk to us.And we can't get them to talk to each other.They won't go near each other." Jou said.

"I don't think you guys have to worry about having to get them near each other.Look." Seto pointed to the window.

Yuugi, Ryou and Jou looked outside.

"Can this be good?" Yuugi asked.

"We'll have to see."

Yami strolled along the street, staring at the ground, not caring about what was going around him, letting his legs lead him.

And where they led him was the one place he least wanted to be.

Yami looked in front of him, realizing he was standing in front of a tree.Not just any tree, but the tree in front of Ryou's house.

He cursed to himself lightly.But when he turned to walk away, a soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Yami."

He turned on his heel, coming face to face with the face that had been haunting him for so long.

"Bakura."

They stood there silently, staring at each other.

Emotions flashed across their faces at speeds unheard of.

Yami settled on indifference, something that had become normal for him.

"I didn't see you there, Bakura.What can I do for you?"

"Yami, I apologize.I'm so sorry about what happened.I was stupid to say all those things.I…"

"Leave it, Bakura." Yami said coldly.

Bakura promptly flinched.

"What happened to you, Yami?" Bakura was shocked.

"You happened, Bakura.You happened." Yami turned around to leave.

Instinctively Bakura grabbed Yami's wrist. 

"Don't keep doing this to me, Yami.You can't avoid this forever. Listen to me for once without walking away." Bakura nearly yelled, but kept himself in check.

"What if I don't want to listen to you?What if I don't care anymore?What if I hate you?!" Yami yelled turning to face Bakura.

"You don't." Bakura said confidently, but inside he wasn't so sure.

Inside, Yuugi banged his hand on the windowsill, "Grrr…if Yami messes this up, I swear, I will hurt him so bad!"

The hikari growled threateningly at the unaware Yami outside.

The others nodded their agreement and looked back outside.

"How do you know?" His voice was so steady, so icy.

"You're eyes tell it all Yami.You have a good game face and can lie up a storm when needed, but when it comes to lying about your emotions, you're bad at it." Bakura said quietly.

"No Bakura, I'm not lying, I don't love you.You don't love me.We're not friends, we're rivals.That's all we are.That's all we were and that's all we'll ever be, Bakura.Nothing more.Only less." Yami started to walk away.

"You're wrong, Yami." Bakura's voice was sorrowful, thick with emotions, "I do Yami…I do love…"

Yami shot around, glaring at Bakura through tears. "Don't you dare tell me that!Don't you dare, Bakura! You'll be lying.Don't lie about loving me just to make me feel better or because our hikaris put you up to it!Cuz in the end, I'll be the one hurt again.Just leave me alone Bakura!I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" Yami turned away and ran.

"Damn it!I'm not lying, Yami!I really do!It took me so long to realize and accept it, but it's true, I love you.More than anything!" Bakura cried, falling on his knees in tears.

Yami stopped running, frozen in his step, his breath hitching in his throat.

Bakura shut his eyes tightly, soft whimpers escaping from his lips.

He jolted when he felt a warm hand touch his wet cheeks for a millisecond.

Bakura opened his eyes.Yami had crumbled on the ground in front of him, crying, "Ra, don't let this be a lie. Just please don't tell me this is a lie, Bakura.Please!I don't think I'll be able to deal with it."

Bakura reached forward and hugged Yami, whispering softly, "No…it's not a lie…I love you so much."

He leaned his forehead against Yami's, brown eyes and red ones locking.They're tears mixing as they wept.

"I love you too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End….of….what?

Kaosu: Should this be the end of the story or do you want another chapter?They haven't even _kissed_ in the story yet.All they've done is hug. Todo really is evil...

Bakura: Where is that baka author?

Yami: Gr…wait til I get my hands on her.

Kaosu: - -; she's off somewhere.Well, review please everyone…have sympathy on these two ::points to Bakura and Yami::

Bakura & Yami: REVIEW PLEASE!

© Todokanunegai 1-15-03


	9. Epilogue: Gone

46 reviews! Fweeeeeeeeeeeeee!…er…heh… ^^;;  This is the Epilogue and the last chapter of the fic. ;_;  

Well, might as well not keep everyone waiting.  Here's the fic. 

Disclaimer: This is cruel and inhumane!  Can't a girl pretend that she owns Yu-Gi-Oh?  Fine…I don't…happy?

Couplings: Yami/Bakura, Ryou/Seto, Yuugi/Jou

Warning: Yaoi

More Than You Realize: Epilogue: Gone

It was Christmas.

Yami and Bakura strolled through the snow filled streets of Domino, bundled in large jackets to keep warm.

"Why does Kaiba have to have a party when it's snowing outside?" Bakura muttered.

"Come on, Bakura, its Christmas." Yami grinned.

"Bah!  Why can't Christmas be in the summer?" Bakura grumbled.

"Christmas is fun.  And you still have yet to tell me whom you invited.  Who is it?" Yami asked.

"You'll see." Bakura grinned mischievously, "Look, we're here."

The party wasn't actually a party, just a gathering of friends and family.  Ryou, Bakura, Yuugi, Yami, Seto, Jou and Mokuba.  The rest of the gang was spending Christmas with their families.

"Hey, Yami, Bakura." Yuugi laughed as he saw the two near frozen bundles of clothes at the front door, "You guys look like snowmen."

They ignored him, eager to get into the house.  They pushed passed him and staggered into the room.  Yuugi closed the door after them, still laughing.

Yami and Bakura rid themselves quickly of their extra layers of outerwear.  Yuugi cleared his throat. 

The two looked at him simultaneously with questioning gazes.  Yuugi only grinned and pointed upwards.

Yami and Bakura looked in confusion at the small green plant with red berries hanging above them.

"That's a mistletoe, two people that stand beneath it are suppose to kiss." Seto said with a smirk from the stairs.  Ryou, Jounouchi and Mokuba stood next to him.

"Come you two, kiss!" Mokuba chanted, "Kiss! Kiss!  Kiss!"

Looking at each other, they smiled softly, and then leaned in for a kiss.

Electricity coursed through their bodies as their lips met for a tender kiss.  The kiss was soft and short, but conveyed their love to each other in a way beyond words.

They ignored the catcalls from Mokuba and the smiles from the other boys as they looked at each other with grins on their faces and kissed again.

It was cold and he was not too happy about having to tread through knee high snow to get to a Christmas party.  

But he had made a promise that he wanted to keep.  

So with a soft grumble, he continued forcing his way through the snow.

They sat in a circle drinking hot cocoa, exchanging gifts.  

Squeals of delight could be heard and many kisses and hugs were given out.

"Here, Yami I got you something." Bakura said, a faint blush on his cheeks as they cuddled on the couch.

Yami blinked slightly.  "You did?"

Bakura nodded, handing Yami a small package wrapped in gold foil.

"Open it," Bakura urged nervously. 

"Not yet, let me go get your gift first and we can open them together." Yami put his gift down gently.

"Ok." Bakura watched as Yami ran out of the room and up the stairs.

There was a loud knock at the door and Bakura got up to answer it, as Seto and Ryou were too busy making out to notice.

The blond boy dusted the snow off himself as best as he could.  He reached forward and rather than ringing the doorbell, used the knocker.  He gave it a sharp knock and waited.

Moments later, the door opened.  The white haired Yami in the doorway looked at him in shock.

"You actually came?" He asked.

"Of course, you invited me.  Why would I come?" 

"Well, come in, it's freezing out there."

"Tell me about it."  He grinned, walking into the warm house, the door closing behind him.

Yami looked through the gift bag he had brought along, searching frantically for the small silver box.

Realization hit him as he remembered that he had not placed the present with the others.  

Yami looked in the pocket of his jacket and found the package he was looking for.  With a triumphant grin, he walked out of the room.

"So what have you been up to lately, Malik?" Bakura asked as the blond Egyptian hung up his winter coat.

"Nothing much really.  Just been hanging around, annoying Isis a bit." Malik smiled.

Bakura laughed, "Have you been wrecking any havoc?"

"Nope, shocking, but no.  Too busy with things in general." Malik said.  

Malik looked around the room and noticed the mistletoe hanging above them.  He grinned.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at this, "I don't like that grin on your face, Malik.  What are you planning?"

"I haven't planned anything.  Up." Malik said simply.

Bakura groaned as he saw the mistletoe above them, "Do we really have to?"

"Oh, come on Bakura, it won't hurt." 

"You sure about that?"

"Yep, it's a harmless kiss."

"Ok…fine…" Bakura said reluctantly.

Malik pulled Bakura toward and kissed him hard.  Bakura moaned into the kiss, enjoying it more than he planned.  

Neither saw the figure standing on the stairs.

Yami stared in shock.  Malik?  Malik Ishtal?  Bakura was kissing Malik?  In the middle of the hallway.  And Bakura looked like he was enjoying the kiss. A lot…  

In his surprise, Yami failed to notice the mistletoe that hung above the two.  

He nearly collapsed on the stairs, but held himself up.

The box in his hand slipped and hit the wooden floor.

The noise snapped the two out of their kiss and they looked toward him, breathless.  

When Bakura realized it was Yami, he opened his mouth to explain, but Yami had already ran up the stairs.  Bakura stared after him, frozen to his spot.

The look Yami gave him nearly killed him.  It was full of anger, sorrow, disbelief, love, hate and betrayal.

Minutes later, Yami walked down, dressed to go out.  He walked pass Bakura wordlessly and got his outer coat from the closet.  Slipping it on, he walked toward the door.

He turned to Bakura, anger, sorrow and betrayal mixing together in his voice, "I hate you Bakura.  I hate you.  How could you betray me like this?  I thought you loved me!  But I'm not going to stay around and listening to your excuses.  If you are happy with Malik," The name was spat out angrily, "…then who am I to stop you from being happy.  It seems that you don't love me or need me.  So I'm leaving Bakura.  I'm leaving for good.  I hope you have a good life.  I did love you, but now I hate you…" Yami slammed the door behind him and left.

Through this Bakura stood frozen, but the instant the door closed, he fell on his knees.

"Oh, Ra.  I've lost him…its all my fault!  How could I have hurt him again!  How?!  Ra, I'm so stupid.  Come back, Yami.  Please, come back." Bakura cried, slamming his fist on the floor repeatedly.

Malik looked at Bakura and at the door in cold indifference, but a there was a flicker of triumph in his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Story…at 1:24 am on 1-17-03.  ^^

Eheheh…should there be a sequel?  Tell me in the review.  Ja!  Hoped you liked the story!

Review and tell me…Sequel or No Sequel?

© Todokanunegai 1-17-03


End file.
